Pantoprazole is a proton pump inhibitor (PPI) that suppresses gastric acid secretion. The oral dosage form is currently in development for both the acute treatment of and maintenance therapy pf gastroesphageal reflux disease (GERD) -associated erosive esophagitis. The IV form is being developed in the US for the treatment of patients that cannot take oral medication.